<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Apple Doesn't Fall Far by iammyownqueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967416">The Apple Doesn't Fall Far</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammyownqueen/pseuds/iammyownqueen'>iammyownqueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Garrick Family Fluff [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Young Justice (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But also a little sad, Family Fluff, Garrick Family Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, mostly happy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:34:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammyownqueen/pseuds/iammyownqueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s funny really, Joan knew that Bart was not Jay’s biological son, yet there were moments that seemed to contradict that fact in her mind. She wasn’t sure when exactly Bart had begun to adopt some of Jay’s mannerisms, but it was increasingly apparent that he had.</p><p>Spoilers for season 3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bart Allen &amp; Jay Garrick, Bart Allen &amp; Jay Garrick &amp; Joan Garrick, Bart Allen &amp; Joan Garrick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Garrick Family Fluff [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Jay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based off the fact that my sister is starting to adopt some of my stepdad's mannerisms, and I honestly don't think she's realized it yet.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s funny really, Joan knew that Bart was not Jay’s biological son, yet there were moments that seemed to contradict that fact in her mind. She wasn’t sure when exactly Bart had begun to adopt some of Jay’s mannerisms, but it was increasingly apparent that he had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bart had been working on an English essay. English, by far, was his worst subject. He couldn’t think of a single thing to write, and it was getting to him. He was deep in thought, going through his options, when Joan let out a chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” He said, looking up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” she shook her head smiling. “It's nothing sweetheart,” she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That concerned him slightly, because she seemed to be laughing at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No really, what?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Had he done something funny?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were chewing on your pen the same way Jay does,” she said, still smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking back, he realized he had been chewing on the end of his pen while deep in thought. He was still confused at why it was funny, but he let it slide. He did have an essay to start, after all.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay’s laugh was intoxicating to Joan, and frankly, adorable. He does this thing when he chuckles, when he brings his hand up to his mouth, as if to stifle his laughter, except he never actually touches his face. It was intriguing to her, and endlessly endearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bart was a very happy boy. He laughed often, and had many different types of laughs, as they all did. She lived for his laugh. Sometimes it was sudden and barking, other times, it was low and muted. The best times though, were when he laughs suddenly at an event, and he brings his hand to his mouth, as if to stifle his laughter, except he never touches his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She never dared to tell Bart that he had copied Jay’s laugh. She was too afraid that if she brought attention to it, it would stop. And she adored her boys’ laughter too much to do that.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The Allen house was a right zoo, what with two baby speedsters toddling around like they do. Family dinners had become much more entertaining since they learned to walk, and subsequently learned to run. Jay ruffled Bart’s hair as he babbled on about something or another. She hadn’t entirely been following along, but it had something to do with the science behind zeta tubes. Not a minute later, Don tottled at super speed, clinging to Bart’s leg. Bart laughed and ruffled his hair, in the same way Jay had done, not a minute earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a lot like your father,” she remarked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised his eyebrow and gestured to Don, whom he had not much in common with, not yet, at any rate. “Really? You think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled. She had been referring to Jay, but she didn’t bother to correct him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely.” She said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He had become very much like his father.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Joan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jay loved Bart very much. He also missed his Joanie very, very much. Sometimes he swore that Bart was being possessed by her in small, simple ways. He hadn’t noticed until a few weeks after she had passed, but when he did, it sent a pang in his heart.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is sad. Sorry not sorry. Also, don't read if you haven't seen season 3.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jay loved Bart very much. He also missed his Joanie very, very much. Sometimes he swore that Bart was being possessed by her in small, simple ways. He hadn’t noticed until a few weeks after she had passed, but when he did, it sent a pang in his heart.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do I have to do this again?” Bart asked, clearly moded. “It just seems a little unnecessary to me,” he pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's not that uncommon to have your blood drawn during a routine medical exam, Bart. Especially for a speedster who gets knocked around a fair amount. It's just to make sure none of your organs are shutting down or anything, and that everything is alright in your body.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mph,” he pouted again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the two plus years he had been in the past, Bart had gotten significantly better on dealing with modern medicine. He used to be moved to panic by just the scent of a sterile medical room. Now, he could stand to be poked with needles.Though he still hated it with a passion, he was able to sit relatively still and not succumb to a panic attack. It was still better if Jay or his Grandfather were in the room with him, given his past, but it was largely for moral support rather than anything else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bart tapped his foot restlessly on the tile. Bored of sitting, he stood up and crossed his arms in huff. His face was drawn into an uneasy frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay sighed. Joan would always cross her arms in a similar fashion whenever she was upset at something, usually it was something about him. It broke his heart to think that he would never see her be upset at him again. He would give anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, the STAR Labs employee who was administering the checkup entered the room, and he had something else to focus on, but the thought still lingered in his mind  for some time.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Bart had learned to knit on the very first night he had spent in the past. It was one of the things that had made him comfortable in the Garrick house right off the bat. Though, he had yet to do more advanced patterns, like Joan often did. He was attempting a sample pattern, in an effort to learn how to knit a cable. It was proving difficult, especially without her expert guidance. He wanted to become a better knitter. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to become a better knitter. He needed to prove to himself that he could do this without Joan, especially because after she had died, he had stopped knitting for a time. It was just too hard to knit alone. It was the thing they did together. Doing it without her felt as if one of the blunt needles had been stabbed into his heart. Taking it back up again felt wrong, but it also felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>right.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was like breathing air after drowning for a long time. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay had been watching some action movie he didn’t know the name of when it happened again. He looked over at Bart and tears welled up in his eyes. His eyebrows were scrunched together as he knitted slowly and carefully, focusing on every detail of his work. He looked so much like her, especially near the end, when her hands shook too much before finally giving up her passion for good. He was even sitting in her spot on the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started crying without meaning to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jay?” Bart dropped his needles like they were on fire and rushed to his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” he said resolutely. “I’m fine, really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bart wasn’t so sure, so he moved closer to him, offering him a tissue box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Jay said, wiping his eyes and blowing his nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know,” he started slowly, unsure of his words. “You remind me so much of her sometimes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do?” Bart said in a soft voice, almost a whisper. “I’m sorry if I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no, kid,” Jay interrupted immediately. He scooped up his shoulders and held him tight, planting a kiss on the top of his head. “Don’t you ever apologize for being like her.” he said in a desperate whisper. “Don’t you even dare. You hear me?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bart nodded against his chest, his own eyes welling up with tears. “Okay,” was all that he could say. “Okay, I won't.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay missed his wife very, very much, but he still had a piece of her with him. The child that she had poured her heart and soul into raising was still there, and he wasn’t going anywhere.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bart's learning how to knit is high key a product of me being an obsessive knitter. Also, it will show up in my other fic, The Way Home, in chapter 4, which is currently in the works. Also, I wrote this fic in one sitting instead of actually doing school work or sleeping. Please comment if you liked it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>